Welcome home, Lieutenant
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: She led him into her bedroom, "You can sleep here tonight," He wandered over to the bed and lay down, staring expectantly at her. "Are you going to join me, Lieutenant?" Maybe it was the wine talking. She shook her head. - Riza Hawkeye finally returns after Roy sends her on a year long vacation, but what does he have planned for her awaited return? One-shot; definite Royai!


**I should be revising right now but I couldn't resist doing a short Royai scene so you guys should think of yourselves as extremely lucky ;)**

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang waited and waited. Soon, his first and best lieutenant was coming home. Really, after almost a year of being gone, she was coming home. He couldn't wait. As soon as he had gotten the call, he had felt euphoric. Although he had been the one to send her away, and knew it was the best decision for her to go and spend some time on a vacation, he had regretted it as soon she had left.

Riza Hawkeye was his rock. The sole reason that he was still alive this very day. Without her… without her, Roy Mustang just wasn't Roy. He was, of course, but he was different. Less organized, less protected, less… _Roy_. He hadn't realised until she had gone just how much she meant to him. Well, that's not strictly true; he had known how much she meant to him ever since she had shared the secret of her father's alchemy work.

But now, her yearlong leave was almost over and next week she would be rolling in at the train station, ready to once again become his body guard and personal adjutant.

Friday came way too slow for Roy's liking. The paperwork that had amounted over the past well, let's say year, still had yet to be completed. He would have hell to pay for it as soon as Riza saw it, but hey, right now he didn't mind. He would gladly go through hell and back just to see her again. Although, he was rather glad his agility had improved vastly over her vacation, so surely he would be able to dodge her bullets, regardless of how proficient her aim happens to be.

When closing time came at the office, he couldn't have been more happier. In his haste, he didn't even bother to make sure everywhere was properly locked up. No, he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and to the train station.

* * *

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye watched as the country side flitted past the train window. She was going home. She was finally going home. Back to Central, back to HQ, back to him. Colonel Roy Mustang. The man she had served under for so long, the man who was soon to become Fuhrer, the man she would follow into the depths of hell and trust with her life.

Black Hayate gave a bark as the familiar buildings and posts came into view. She ruffled the scraggy fur on the dog's head, "We're home boy." She said, laughing as he licked her face. "We're finally home!"

Being half seven in the evening when the train rolled to a stop, the station was nearly deserted. Only a man with dark raven hair, a military uniform and white gloves stood in the not so far distance, a grin plastered on his face. "Miss Hawkeye!" The man called out to her, to whom she replied with a slightly hysteric: "Roy!"

She couldn't help it. She was just so happy to see him after so long. It was a miracle he had survived without her. She ran, dropped her bags and wrapped herself straight into the arms of Roy Mustang. He laughed, tightening his grip around her waist. "Welcome home, Lieutenant." She gave him a last squeeze and pulled back, letting Black Hayate give the man his greetings.

"It's good to be home." She said, grinning. She went to pick up her bags, but was beaten to it by a pair of white gloved hands.

"Allow me." Roy said, hoisting the bag over his shoulder.

"But sir-" Roy gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes,

"Lieutenant, be quiet and let me take care of you. You've just had a six hour train journey." She narrowed her eyes at him but let him continue carrying them. "How was your vacation?" She snorted.

"Vacation? More like forced departure. I still haven't forgiven you for making me go, by the way." Roy laughed.

"But you will."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because you always do." Black Hayate barked as if in agreement. "You see, even Black Hayate agrees with me!" Riza sighed, it was true. She always did forgive him, and she probably always would. "So how was it?"

"Good." She nodded, "yeah, it was actually really good."

"I'm glad. We really missed you around the office." She laughed,

"I missed you all too. I just hope there isn't too much paper work still to be done." Roy grinned sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his neck. Riza let out a long groan. "Colonel, seriously?"

"Well…"

"You know what, never mind. I intend to spend the weekend unpacking and not worrying about work. I'll deal with it on Monday."

The walk to Riza's apartment was a short one. Black Hayate bound up the stairs ahead of them, jumping up the door trying to get in. Riza laughed at his eagerness to be home and swiftly unlocked the door, letting them all in. "Don't get too excited, dog, it's bound to be full of dust."

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"What the hell?" She said as she stepped in, looking at her apartment. Everything was exactly where she lad left it a year prior. Except everywhere was clean, extremely clean, as if it had been polished only a few days ago. Not a speck of dust could be seen anywhere. No one had broken in or taken anything, but someone had definitely been here. And whoever it was had left a bottle of wine on the dining table and bouquet of red roses. Confused, she strode over to the table and picked up the card resting against the bottle.

_Turn around._

Obeying the card, she did so and found Roy leaning against her kitchen counter, a sly grin on his face. "Did you do this?" She asked, smiling despite her confusion. He nodded. "Why? And how did you get into my apartment?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"I know where you keep your spare key Lieutenant. And as a welcome home gift."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" The grin on his face became more pronounced.

"I've already taken care of it, Riza." She raised her eyebrows at him as he walked into the kitchen, opened the oven and pulled out a roast duck. Her favourite. The smell was mouth-watering and suddenly filled the whole room; she didn't know how she had failed to notice it earlier. Roy filled the dishes while she set the table with cutlery and wine glasses, sending Black Hayate to his bed with a portion of canned dog food. Duck was too rich of a substance for his stomach, and the young Lieutenant didn't really fancy cleaning up after it all night.

The meal was filled with chatter, laughter and the occasional comfortable silence. Just two good friends having a lovely dinner together, catching up after so long apart.

With dinner over the pair retired to the couch, still drinking glasses of red wine, neither of them that drunk. In fact, they were both very much still sober. "So," Riza said as she collapsed next to him. "What did I miss in my year off?" Roy shrugged.

"Havoc found himself a girlfriend, but other than that, not anything of importance." That last part was actually a lie. She had, in fact, missed the announcement of a law revocation. The law that had been dispelled was the one about military members marrying and/or being in a relationship with other members of their field. That damn law had been the only thing stopping him from making a move on her years ago. But now it was perfectly fine and widely accepted, but Riza didn't need to know that. Not yet, anyway.

He made the mistake of letting out a yawn. Riza glanced over at the clock on the mantel piece, it was almost 1 AM. "Oh, it's late. You can stop here tonight, save you walking so far home." Roy nodded and smiled gratefully. "Come on." She stood up and offered him her hand. She led him into her bedroom, "You can sleep here tonight," He wandered over to the bed and lay down, staring expectantly at her.

"Are you going to join me, Lieutenant?" Maybe it was the wine talking. She shook her head.

"No. I'll take the couch." He frowned and his eyes followed her as she gathered her night belongings from the draws next to him.

Acting on an impulse while her back was turned, his hands grabbed her hips and yanked her down onto him. He could feel her warm breath as he pulled her closer, his lips touching hers. It was only briefly, but it sent a wave of desperation and longing through him, leaving him wanting more. Riza felt exactly the same as she eagerly kissed him back with the same fiery passion. Easily flipping her onto her back, he hovered over her, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. He let out a low moan when her teeth sunk into the skin of his lip. She knew how to get him riled, and he hated it. But oh, how he loved it!

It had been far too long since either of them had felt like this. Maybe they'd both been more drunk than they thought. "I missed you." Riza whispered breathlessly onto his lips between kisses.

"I missed you too." He replied.

Her hands snaked around his neck, twisting into his hair and tugging lightly. He responded by slipping his fingers under her shirt, letting them make their way up. They lightly grazed over her stomach, causing her to shiver at the impact. His fingers reached their destination and rose above. It was a lacy bra. Roy smiled against her lips. He was enjoying this, very much. _I wonder if her pants are-_ He was stopped in mid thought as a force suddenly pushed him up and onto his back. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Riza was this force and she was currently climbing on top of him.

Only when she pulled back from him altogether did he open his eyes. She was staring at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Her hands retracted from his chest and he raised an eyebrow. Was she stopping so soon? The glint only got bigger as she grabbed the hem of her black turtle neck jumper and lifted it up over her head and tossed it to the floor. She smirked as she diverted his eyes from her chest by lifting his chin up and kissing him once more. His arms, more explicitly his hands, wrapped around her lower half and pulled her closer, almost crushing her to his chest. Yes, he liked this _very_ much.

"I think," Riza struggled to get out between kisses, "that the basis of equivalent exchange is that when something is given, something of equal value is gained. So Colonel, shirt _off_." A deep laugh rumbled through him as he sat up and lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest and the two dog tags that hung around it. One was his, and of course, the other was hers.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted before bringing her back down for a kiss.

Quite a while later after having switch positions numerous times, neither of them were exhausted or even the slightest bit tired from their excessive 'work out', and Roy began to grow annoyed. He had been trying and failing for the last few minutes to covertly unhook her bra. "That's it." Roy growled, still fumbling blindly with the bra hooks. "You're not wearing these anymore Lieutenant. Too much hassle." Riza giggled and slipped her hands behind her back, successfully unhooking her bra. Glad to be rid of it, Roy tossed it to the floor and continued kissing her neck. "Besides," He whispered below her ear, "you look better without it." Riza's breath hitched as his teeth grazed her lobe. If there was one spot that _really_ got her, it was there.

She tried to illicit a moan as his tongue delved into her mouth, his hand massaging her breast. She could get used to this. Yes, she could really get used to this.

* * *

When Riza woke the next morning, she was alone. Sitting up, alarmed, she looked around. Had he ditched her? Used her as a one night stand? Her temper flared but then quietened down when she realised all of his clothes were still scattered around her bedroom. Of course he hadn't done that. He wouldn't do something like that, not to her anyway. She felt almost ashamed for thinking such absurd thoughts about him. Picking up his light blue shirt and putting it on, she made her way to the kitchen where a shirtless Roy was cooking bacon in a frying pan. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning." He said brightly as he kissed the top of her head. His eyes travelled down to she was wearing. "And you're wearing my shirt. Hmmm. You know, I think it looks better on you." He teased. She smacked him on the arm and he just laughed, placing the bacon on pieces of bread for them to eat as breakfast.

Placing the dishes in the sink, Riza announced she was going to take a shower. Afterwards, she came back into the living room to find Roy sitting on the couch adjusting his jacket. He smiled at her and stood up. "I have to go, Chris wanted to talk to me about something…" He trailed off and gave her a kiss on the lips before heading for the door. He paused before opening it and turned back to her, grinning. "Oh and about last night… We're definitely doing another work out again sometime." He winked and ducked out the door, just in time to avoid the book she'd thrown at him.

Riza spent the rest of the weekend getting used to being back in Central, unpacking in her apartment and visiting the friends and neighbours she had missed.

* * *

Going into work on Monday left Riza feeling tense. She hadn't spoken to Roy since, and she really hoped it wouldn't be awkward. _Of course it won't be awkward_, she assured herself confidently, _I mean, it's not the first time, is it?_

Various employees greeted her and welcomed her back as she made her way down the familiar route to their office space. She opened the door to be greeted by large cheers and multiple hugs. "Welcome back Miss Hawkeye!" Alex Armstrong announced, pulling her into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Morning, Armstrong." She replied, distancing herself from the man who was almost in tears. Nodding good morning to everybody else, she made her way over to her desk where an unusually large amount of paperwork was situated. On closer inspection, some of the sheets had even accumulated _dust_. She cleared her throat and sent a glare in a smirking Mustang's direction. "Sir, how long have these been here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Not too long, Lieutenant."

"I know you're lying, sir. There's _dust_ on some of them."

"Ah, well you see…" Riza let out a frustrated sigh and picked half of the stack up, carrying them over to his desk.

"Do them. Now." He nodded and she went back to her own desk, intent on trying to get as much done as soon as possible. She hated paperwork just as much as the Colonel did, but she had more of a drive to get them done and finished on time.

Roy flipped open his State Alchemist watch and looked at the time; nowhere near lunch break yet. Intending to start his work nearer the scheduled break, he kicked his legs up onto his desk and closed his eyes, resting his hands behind his head.

"Sir," Riza didn't even look up from her desk as she spoke. "Would you please stop slacking off and get back to work? All that paperwork isn't going to sign itself." Roy sighed,

"Honestly, Hawkeye, you've been back at work less than an hour and you're already ordering me about. Cut me some slack!" Riza slammed her folder shut.

"Slack?" I've cut you a whole year of slack! Now get back to work!" Roy cringed at the harshness in her words. His lieutenant was back, alright. He noticed all the other men in the room had inconspicuously cowered down behind their own stacks of paper. Sighing again, he stood up and made his way over to her desk, standing behind her. "Sir?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder at him. He smiled broadly.

"Lieutenant, I have a surprise for you." She frowned,

"Sir, I don't think this is an appropriate time-" She was cut off by his lips crushing against hers. She let out a surprised yelp, pulled back and jumped up, looking at him wildly. "S-sir!" She spluttered, cheeks red, looking at the other men in the room who were, for some reason unknown to her, grinning.

_Do they know about Friday night?_ Riza gritted her teeth as Roy chuckled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the crotch." She hissed, glaring at him. "That was inappropriate."

"Because," he said smugly, taking her hand. He led her out from behind her desk and into the centre of the office. "It would ruin the surprise."

"Sir," She began, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Riza, call me Roy." She sighed.

"But sir, I really don't think that's appropriate since we _are_ currently at work." She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

Undeterred, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. The red blush in her cheeks had faded to a faint rosy tint. Confused hazel eyes melted into determined onyx ones. "Riza," The Colonel began, causing her to gulp. He sounded extremely serious. "I love you. I always have, ever since I was your father's apprentice." Her eyes widened. _Where was this headed?_

"Roy, don't-" He placed his hand over her mouth and she cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Let me finish. I promised you, remember? Right after Ishval, I promised you that when it would be allowed, I would get down on one knee and I would ask for your hand in marriage. So, Riza Hawkeye," Colonel Mustang dropped his hand from her shoulder and got down on one knee. As he pulled out a little black box from his pocket, Riza gasped. "Will you marry me?" The lid popped open and there sat a small gold ring with a glinting diamond encrusted into the centre, taking the shape of the sun.

"He… he changed the law?" Riza spoke quietly, as if afraid to hear the truth. Roy nodded.

"Yeah, he did." A small sob escaped her throat as she pulled Roy up and wrapped her arms around his neck, still sobbing quietly. Roy threw a startled glance towards Havoc and Fuery, his eyes asking the questions: _Is this good? Why is she crying? _ They shrugged, hands up in despair, both equally confused as he.

"Er… Riza? Not to, er, seem demanding but…" Riza pulled back suddenly, wiping her eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about his question. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled up at him, tears still leaking from her eyes. He was stunned by how breathtakingly beautiful she was. He slipped the ring onto her finger before cupping her face and leaning down, kissing her passionately. Hoots and hollers filled the office and Roy gladly flipped his finger at his colleagues.

_Maes_, Roy thought, smiling as he put his arm around his fiancées waist_, you were right._ _If only you were still here to see this. You'd be the perfect best man._

* * *

**I'm sorry if they're slightly OOC! I tried my best to keep them in character, so please tell me what you think, and is this worthy of a sequel?**


End file.
